Snowed in with the Hitachiin Twins
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Haruhi is snowed in with Hikaru and Kauro.  What will happen? Who does Haruhi choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first Ouran story, so please don't flame me. It's not nice.**

**Summary: its Christmas time, and the twins want to hang with Haruhi, but Tamaki doesn't want his precious daughter alone with them. Yes, I am horrible at summaries, but deal with it. This will probably have a little romance with it (which twin? Hmmm)**

The giant wooden doors opened as rose petals flew in a circular motion. The Host Club was not open. With its members: Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kauro, and Haruhi. Honey sat on a red puffy chair, eating cakes, and looked out the window. He yelped in happiness and ran towards Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! It's snowing!" Honey squealed. Haruhi looked out the window herself and saw the big white flakes cascading from the clouds. Honey happened to yell rather loudly. Everybody in the third music room turned their heads and looked at the snow. A girl walked to the big bay window.

"Oh the snow is so beautiful don't you think?" She asked. Tamaki slowly walked over to her.

"Oh but not as pretty as you are, my dear. The glitter in the snowflakes doesn't compare to the beautiful twinkle in your eyes." Tamaki handed her a rose. The girl gasped as she took the rose_. Oh, like anybody hasn't heard a line like that before_, Haruhi thought. As she was walking while bringing a tray of instant coffee to her customers, she quickly glanced at the window. She did rather love the snow. It was so beautiful. She always liked to watch Christmas specials on the television with her dad. She pushed the thought aside for awhile. After all, she didn't want to do anything that would make Kyoya raise her debt. She sat down and enjoyed her time sitting on a couch and drinking nice hot instant coffee. It almost seemed like somebody moved the clock ahead, because suddenly it was time for the Host Club to close.

"See you all on Monday." Tamaki told the last customers. Kyoya sat on a chair typing on his laptop. Honey was looking at the snow falling while Mori joined him. Haruhi started to pick up some tea cups that were left on the table, when the Hitachiin twins interrupted her.

"Haruhi" they said in a sing-song voice, "would you like to come over tonight and watch a movie with us?" Haruhi continued to walk to the place where maids picked up the dirty dishes. They followed her. Tamaki heard them and ran over as fast as he can.

"NO! You can NOT have Haruhi over! Who knows what you would do to her! You will not harm my daughter in ANY way!" Tamaki yelled. The twins stepped back.

"Why don't you let Haruhi decide?" The twins looked at Haruhi. Haruhi looked at the three of them.

"No." She said. Tamaki jumped up in the air in joy.

"Hooray! I knew my daughter would make a wise decision. Now come with me and we will go to my mansion and drink hot chocolate." He said as he hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"In that case, I'll go with the Hitachiin twins." Haruhi muffled under Tamaki's grip. Tamaki quickly ran into his corner of woe, "I knew for a fact that he would do that." Haruhi sighed. Hikaru jumped in the air and shouted,

"Hooray! Haruhi is coming over tonight!" They grabbed her and ran out the door.

"Wait," Haruhi cried, "Let me get my sweater!" They let her get her gray sweater, and then they escorted her to a limo. Haruhi shivered under the cold temperature.

"I think I should have brought a warmer sweater to school today. I had not idea that it would snow. I forgot to watch the weather channel this morning; I was in such a hurry." They sat in the limo for about 10 minutes, until they came upon a humungous mansion. Haruhi blinked. It was bigger than the school altogether.

Kauro and Hikaru walked in as if it was nothing. Haruhi's neck snapped so many times from looking around at everything. The beautiful tile floors, big staircase, and everything else you could dream of.

"Come on Haruhi," Kauro said, "Let's go to the living room. We could watch a movie or something." They led her to a carpeted room with a plasma TV, a couch, a fireplace, and some board games.

"What do you want to do first?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi blinked.

"I don't know. Want to light the fireplace to warm ourselves? It is rather cold outside and I love sitting by the fire." A light bulb went off in Hikaru's head. Cozy warm fire cuddling with Haruhi. Kauro knew exactly what his brother was thinking about. Kauro liked Haruhi as well. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to hurt Hikaru's feelings, because he liked her as well. _If Hikaru and Haruhi like each other, what would happen to me?_ Kauro thought to himself. He brushed the thought away and he got some firewood and matches. They lit a nice warm fire, and then found something to do. Hikaru raided the movie cabinet for something to watch.

"What kind of movie would you like to watch Haruhi?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Christmas movies are always fun to watch." She suggested.

"Right." Hikaru said as he searched the movie cabinet for a Christmas movie. He found a good one, "How about Home Alone?"

"Sounds good." Kauro said.

They watched about ¾ of the movie, until Kauro's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kauro! Where's Hikaru? Where's my daughter? What were you two doing?" Tamaki cried anxiously into the phone. Kauro grunted.

"Who is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Tamaki."

"No." Haruhi groaned as she covered her head with a blanket.

"We were watching a movie." Kauro answered.

"What else were you doing? Not everybody watches movies you know." Tamaki cried.

"For God's sake we were just—"Just then the TV shut off, "Oh my goodness." Kaoru said. Suddenly a loud thump was heard. Hikaru walked to the window and looked out. You couldn't see. It was all snow.

"Um, Kaoru," Hikaru said worryingly.

"What?" Kauro asked,

"Looks like we're snowed in for the night."

"Oh no!"

"What?" Tamaki yelled

"We're snowed in." Kauro said in mono-tone.

"No! That can't happen! What will happen to Haruhi? What will—"

The phone service stopped working too. The power went out. The only available light was from the fireplace.

**FUDGE! Right after I wrote that, I just had to have more writer's block! MAH!**

**Review please!**

**I know I'll post the other chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. My fingers hurt from typing a big English paper, but my writer's block faded and I wanted to write before it came back.**

Tamaki stared with puppy eyes and a pale face at his phone.

"He—he hung up on me." He said in a quiet pout tone. As if on cue, Tamaki started screaming and running around in a circular motion, "AH! Haruhi is alone with Hikaru and Kaoru! They're going to harm my precious daughter! AHH! My poor daughter! I must save her!" Tamaki ran as fast as he could to the door. He ripped the door open, and sprinted out. _Thud_. Tamaki's body hit a heavy block of snow that blocked the doorway. Honey walked over to the door.

"Tama-chan, are you alright?" Honey squeaked. Mori walked over and picked Honey up, and led him to a couch. Mori then got over to where Tamaki was stuck in a giant block of snow and made an attempt to get him out. Kyoya stopped him.

"Wait, let him be. Those three are doing just fine. The power probably just went out along with the phone service. In the meantime, we should call Haruhi's father to alert him of what is going on." Kyoya dialed the number, and alerted Ranka about Haruhi.

"Who is she with again?" He asked.

"Your daughter is with the twins: Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya answered.

"Okay, as long as it wasn't Tamaki, I am fine. Haruhi is very mature and knows how to handle things."

"If our phone service doesn't go out, I keep you posted on anything."

"Thank you Kyoya, and have a good evening."

"You too." They both hung up. By that time, Takami dug himself out of the giant snow block. His face was white as the snow it had just come out of. Mori found a blanket and draped it over Tamaki's body.

"W-w-w-what w-w-w-will we-e-e-e d-d-d-do?" Tamaki blubbered.

"Nothing. We will hope for the best. Haruhi is good at taking care of herself, and the twins will keep her company." The power went out. Tamaki wailed in fear.

"This can't be good." Mori muttered.

* * *

The living room was dead silent where Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru sat. Hikaru was the first to break the silence.

"What do we do now? We're snowed in, and the power is out." Haruhi cleared her throat.

"At least we've got a fire." She said, trying to make things sound better. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

_HIKARU'S P.O.V_

_I know that I love my brother, but I wish that he could just disappear for a little while. It would give me and Haruhi some time to, you know, cuddle. Keep ourselves warm. The power is out, so that means the heater died. We'll have to hug to keep ourselves warm. Haruhi could be scared of the dark as well as thunder. I'd be a very comforting person to her. And cuddling up by the fire is oh, so romantic. Add a little of Hikaru, and BAM! Haruhi would love me. How should I get rid of Kaoru?_

* * *

_KAORU'S P.O.V_

_I know exactly what Hikaru's thinking. He wants me to leave so that he can have Haruhi all to himself. Well, he already had a date with her. I didn't get anything. I personally wouldn't care who she chooses. Who am I to decide for her? I know I love her a lot, but who she loves is who she loves. I can't mess with that. So what if she chooses Hikaru? At least they both will be happy._

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Why don't you go look for a flashlight or some more blankets. The heater doesn't work when the power's off." Kaoru looked at his brother.

"If you're so concerned about it, why don't you get them? I feel fine right next to the fire, and I can see perfectly." _I just don't want you to be alone with Haruhi. _Hikaru looked at his brother in confusion. He had never heard Kaoru get so snappy before. Haruhi was surprised too. Kaoru was usually the quiet type and more thoughtful. You'd never expect a remark from him_. Maybe he thinks that I'll do something to her_, Hikaru thought, _so I guess I'll go get more blankets_.

"Well, then I will." Hikaru said. He slowly got up and walked to the dark hallway where maids and servants held candles and flashlights to light the area. Even after Hikaru left, things were kept silent. Haruhi shivered.

"It is rather cold in here." Haruhi whispered to herself. Kaoru, without any mind whatsoever, put his arm around her. Haruhi looked up at him in confusion. Kauro felt embarrassed and he jolted his arm back to around his knees.

"I didn't mind that, you know. I'm freezing." Haruhi said. Kaoru smiled as he resumed with his arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"I guess this whole no power fiasco is ruining the fun that we were supposed to have." Kaoru told her. Haruhi shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm having a great time. It's warm by the fire. It's cozy, and I'm here with my friends. Isn't it all that matters?" Haruhi leaned her head on Kaoru's shoulder. Fires always made her sleepy. She yawned, which made Kaoru follow. Haruhi's eyes sank as she fell into a deep sleep, with her head perched on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru smiled as he felt all warm inside, and it wasn't just from the fire. He leaned his head down and gave a light peck on Haruhi's forehead, and he moved the blanket that covered his body so it covered him as well as Haruhi. After awhile, he didn't care whether or not Hikaru came back. Kauro fell asleep as well.

**YAY! Another chapter done! Expect another one tomorrow or the next day!**

**Please review!**


End file.
